Walk of Shame
by JennieJoy72
Summary: With a title like this, what do you think? Enjoy.


Walk of Shame

Opening her eyes she noticed three things right off. The first was the world wasn't spinning like she assumed it would have been for her actions of the night before. The second was that it was still dark in the room she was in. The third and last item she noticed was that she wasn't in the bed alone. The arm draped over her waist was a big indication on that last fact.

Gently moving his arm, as not to wake him, she slipped from the bed while finding her clothes was another tandem to overcome. She mentally began to check off items of clothing as she came across them, gathering her wits with every new item gathered.

One shoe, two shoe, red lace bra, black silk shirt, skirt; _where are my panties, stockings, and garter belt?_ She asked herself while trying her best not to disturb the sleeping figure in the bed. Making the decision not to worry about the missing articles of clothing, she walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Walk of shame doesn't even cover this." She said to herself. Taking in her reflection she groaned inwardly at the sight looking back at her. Her shoulder length locks were enough proof of her previous night actions. Her lipstick smeared on her face, smiling at the memory of those lips on his neck. Shaking her head, she reached for a washcloth and at least washed the dried up mascara from her face. Looking all over she did her best to find a comb or brush with no success, she hoped her fingers would do as she did her best to tame her hair.

Feeling brave after dressing her hand gently turned the knob on bathroom door and walked straight to the door. She went to open the door realizing she just couldn't walk out without one more glance at the man in the bed. He looked so peaceful lying on his stomach with his arm stretched to where she should have been.

Walking off the elevator she came face to face with a well put together co-worker. Instead of saying anything on her appearance her co-worker just smiled and said, "Mother, I think Aunt Lillian said she would meet us in the restaurant for breakfast not her room. Why don't we go see?" Taking her mother by the arm leading her in the other direction the brunette just smiled winking at the blonde while she walked away.

Holding her head a little higher she just turned away from the elevator. She walked to her car knowing that Amanda Stetson would never mention this encounter. Breathing a sigh of relief, she knew she had enough time to get home and get ready for her day at work.

Walking in the bullpen her eyes locked first with the brunette who was standing with their boss. Smiling she turned to her desk to see him standing next to it with none other than Lee Stetson. Her mind raced as she saw them laughing at something and then she saw it. He was standing there, laughing, holding an envelope in his hands. She hoped beyond life that whatever was in that envelope had nothing to do with her, but something in her gut told her it was her missing articles of clothing.

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked this was my desk not the community corner. What are you two doing here?" Stiffing her back and squaring her shoulders as she sat down.

Efraim said, "We were just talking about how ironic his trip out of town coincides with their three year anniversary" waving the envelope around in his hand as he talked.

Amanda walked up and said, "Efraim, Lee, you are going to be late for you briefing, let's go." Amanda smiled brightly at Francine.

Lee and Amanda were barely two steps from her desk stopping suddenly when Efraim slammed his hands on her desk. With a sturdier voice than she had heard he leaned close to her ear so only she could hear, "I thought you might want these back." His breath near her ear and neck Francine swallowed hard when he continued. "I just want you to know that I know how much you enjoyed last night. Look me in the eye to deny it. On the other hand, if I were you I wouldn't try or I might just have to prove what happens when someone kisses that special spot on your upper inner thigh."

Lee walked up feeling protective of his friend pulling Efraim away from her and said, "Is everything oaky Francine?"

Francine never took her eyes from Efraim while answering Lee, "Everything is just fine Lee."


End file.
